yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | relatives = Yusho Sakaki (father) Yuzu Hiiragi (mother)Twitter Yuya Sakaki (younger brother) Yuto (brother) Yugo (brother) }} Yuri is a secondary protagonist in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. He is one of the Sakaki quadruplet brothers, alongside Yuto, Yugo, and Yuya Sakaki. Following the World Illusion, he and his brothers merged their souls with Yuya. He is able to communicate with him mentally or simply switch who is in control. Design Appearance Yuri looks almost the same as his anime counterpart: His face semi-identical to his counterparts save his pronounced and short thick eyebrows, violet and pink hair, purple eyes, and menacing expression. Yuri's attire resembles an officer's uniform of sorts, usually having a two-part cape of red and purple. Whenever he possesses Yuya or briefly emerges from him as a spirit, Yuri's cape is replaced with Yuya's gold and red lined white school jacket. As a child, Yuri wears a shirt with a short cardigan and long pants. Personality While similar to his anime counterpart pre-absorption in Dueling conduct and eagerness to fight strong duelists, Yuri seems to show some compassion to others, especially towards Yuya. He cares about Yuya to the point that he'd mercilessly punish anyone who'd dare attempt to harm him in any way, or feel guilty if he felt that he failed Yuya. Because of this, his character seems far closer to the Dubbed Anime's depiction of him post-absorption. He also follows an ideology that says anyone is capable of evil, making him the only one besides Reiji perceptive enough to see through Sora's lies. Just like Yuto, he also has a big ego in which he considers himself "handsome", worrying that Yuzu would be sad if he left, since she "likes handsome men". While Yuri is the one in control, he speaks politely. Biography History In the past, Yuri lived with his father Yusho Sakaki and his brothers Yuya, Yugo, and Yuto Yugo, Yuto and Yuri often played with Yuya, creating complex Duel situations and resolve them. At Yuya's birthday, Yuto argued with Yuri whose present for Yuya was better: either Yuto's cookies or Yuri's flowers. However, a Duel Monsters card "Genesis Omega Dragon" went on a rampage after his father's friend, Leo Akaba, materialized its power for his experiment. This resulted with the beginning of destruction of the world. Under their father's instruction, Yuri and his brothers intended to go to his lab to meet him using the escape pods that will send them directly to the lab. En route back to their house where the escape pods were, Yuya pushed his brothers out of the way from a falling debris, rendering him unconscious. When they arrived, three of the escape pods were destroyed by falling debris. Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto decided to place their unconscious younger brother into the pod, saving Yuya's life. Yuri and his two brothers spent their last moments together by sharing a meal and throw roses while wishing Yuya happy birthday before they perished and then the time was regressed through a phenomenon called World Illusion that Yusho enacted using a portion of G.O.D's power. The three watched the destruction of the world, where meteors crashed into buildings. However, due to yet unknown reason, the impact of World Illusion allowed Yuri and his two brothers' spirits to survive and lived inside Yuya. The impact also caused Yuya unable to remember the full story save that his father sent him back in time to find G.O.D, including his relation to his older brothers whom he thought are his alternate personalities created from the impact of World Illusion that has messed up his mind. Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo decided to play along with Yuya's belief and erased all memories regarding them as to not make Yuya sad for their deaths. They then spent the first six months after arriving in the past to look for any clue about G.O.D. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Yuri was first seen riding around Yuya's mind with Yugo while hunting down memories they didn't want Yuya to remember. While Yuri questioned if their absence might make Yuya suspicious, Yugo assured him that Yuto would cover for them. Yugo then found a crystalized shard of Yuya's memories, shattering it while he and Yuri both agreed that it was for the best Yuya does not remember them as they were. At the same time, after explaining his three other "personalities" to Yuzu and Shuzo, Yuya questioned Yuto on where Yugo and Yuri were since he hasn't seen them of late. Yuto covered for his counterparts by claiming they were probably going on a tour or something, with Yuya assuming Yugo and Yuri were having a road trip in his mind. Yuri later made his presence known when Yuya becomes conflicted over dueling Sora Shiunin after the boy claimed that he was being forced to Duel him for his sister's sake. Yuri took over Yuya's body, commenting that his Deck would be more effective against Sora's. While Yuya protested over how he finally showed up after an long absence, Yuri warned a confused Sora that he was not as soft as Yuya and cared very less about Sora's sister, unlike Yuya. Yuri commented Sora was scum, and used his whip to obtain an Action Card. He proceeded to mercilessly attack Sora with his "Predator Plant Chimera Rafflesia". Yuya was horrified about Yuri's hostile behavior, but Yuri revealed his intent to expose Sora for the liar he was. Sora grinned, and confirmed that he lied about his sister. The photo that Sora gave to them, which Yuri snapped in half, exploded, leaving Yuri injured and Sora to obtain the Action Card. Sora went on offense, as he displayed Pendulum Summons, and attacked with his Fusion Monster, "Frightfur Daredevil", which cornered Yuri with 100 LP left. However, while finally noticing Yuzu, Yuri realized too late that Sora rigged the pain receiver of the Action Field's Solid Vision to deal out triple the amount of pain. While Yuri advised Yuya against it, flirting with Yuzu as a last resort, Yuri relented and gave Yuya back the use of their body, for Yuya wanted to tell something important to his enemy, Sora. Soon after Yuya was brought back to their hideout by Yugo once Sora was defeated, Yuri felt guilty over giving into Yuya's request. While Yugo attempted to cheer him up, Yuri retorted that hearing from Yugo made him feel worse as they and Yugo start bickering amongst themselves. The trio's prattle ceased when Yuri notices someone was hacking Yuya's mind via his Duel Disk, Yugo deciding to deal with the intruder after they failed to prevent him from entering Yuya's mind. Though Yuri offered to help, Yugo turned him down since he was not fully healed from his fight with Sora. Yuri and Yuto were concerned over Yugo, even if they noted he was an excellent in Turbo Duels. The two even watched his duel against Ren before coming to Yugo's side to deal with the resurfacing memories. Soon after, as Ren knew of the World Illusion and possibly who they all had been before that event, Yugo warned Yuri and Yuto with the former deeming Ren as someone they could not ignore. Soon after, while Yugo rested, Yuto and Yuri helped Yuya catch up on what had occurred while he was out and speculated on Ren being part of a third faction seeking the Adam Factor he apparently possessed. When Yuya learned Reiji found their hideout, Yuto and Yuri agreed to disappear for a bit so Yuya could have a private discussion with him. But when Reiji was adamant to Duel Yuya and overpowered him, Yuri quickly returned to aid his counterpart while expressing excitement to face Reiji himself, whom he noted as "the personality that used fusion". Using "Dowsing Fusion", he used "Odd-Eyes Phantom" and "Persona Dragons" as Material as he Fusion Summoned "Starving Venemy Dragon". Yuri had his own dragon copy the effects of Reiji's "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell", and inflict 500 LP on Reiji. Yuri had his dragon, and Yuto's "Dark Anthelion Dragon" attack, but Reiji played "Dimension Drape" to protect his monster, and his LP, too. Yuri noted that Reiji played his ace, and taking him down would not be easy. Regardless, he swapped sides with Yuya, who wanted to speak with Reiji. As the cave collapsed, Reiji went off, ending the Duel without a result. Yuri and Yuto noted that Reiji needed time to collect his thoughts, and Yuya believed he would turn around someday. Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri trained Yuya in an underground waterway to better hone their skills. Yuto and Yuri both noted Yugo being hard on Yuya to master riding a Duel Runner. When asked about his recent behavior, Yugo revealed to being due to the Adam Factor inside Yuya was starting to interfere with their presence and wished to teach Yuya what he knew in case they were not able to help him. Yuto and Yuri watched their rematch; while Yuto had confidence that Yugo would beat Ren, despite being at a disadvantage, Yuri hoped that Yugo's fears that they'd disappear were not the truth. Much to his disdain, Yuri saw they were starting to fade away. Yuto exclaimed he didn't care what happened to them, for they wanted to protect Yuya, and wished Yugo luck in defeating Ren. However, Yugo also started to fade away, so the trio placed their faith in Yuya to win the Turbo Duel. Yugo continued to rest inside Yuya's mind. Yuto and Yuri noted he did his best to protect Yuya, though they felt that their final battle would soon commence, and they had to protect Yuya at all costs. During Yuya's rematch with Sora, as the latter gained the advantage, in response, Yuri switched bodies with Yuya. Yuri has overheard their conversation, and regardless of what happened, he still swore to protect Yuya. Sora simply dared him to do that, reminding he had changed. Yuri used his whip to take an Action Card before Sora did. He placed "Odd-Eyes Mirage" and "Persona Dragon" monsters in his Pendulum Zones to activate "Pendulum Fusion". This let him summon "Starving Venemy Dragon" by using the two monsters in his Pendulum Zones. Yuri's dragon copied the effect of "Frightfur Daredevil" and weakened it for 500 ATK. This allowed Yuri to destroy "Frightfur Daredevil", and inflict up to 1500 LP damage to Sora. Much to Sora's surprise, just as his turn started, Yuri took another Action Card. Sora summoned two "Frightfur Bears", and had "Frightfur Claw Pirate" destroy "Frightfur Bone Diver" to revive "Frightfur Daredevil" in Defense Position. Tributing his two bears, and the Fusion Monster, Sora used "Frightfur Meister" to summon the level 10 "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary". The monster absorbed the people's memories (in form of bubbles), and gained 300 ATK per each "Frihtfur Unit" monster in Sora's Graveyard. The monster gained 1500 ATK, destroyed Yuri's "Starving Venemy Dragon", and lowered his LP to 400. Yuri played his dragon in his Pendulum Zone, due to its effect. Sora continued belittling Yuri, for he sent eight "Frightfur Unit" cards to his Graveyard, meaning his "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" would have 5900 ATK in the next turn. Sora continued boasting, as Yuri's end would soon commence. Suddenly, the two were visited by Shun and Shingo, who were shocked to see their "friend" having turned in to the enemy's side. Sora simply replied that he was never on their side; while he was fighting to save his sister, his former allies were fighting just for pride. Shingo was upset of this, reminding that he still owed him money for candy that Sora had bought. Sora promised to give Shingo a rich life if he wanted money so badly, and turned to Yuri to finish the Duel. Yuri revised the situation, noting that "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" was the monster he should defeat. Yuri went to obtain an Action Card, but was stopped by Sora's "Bubble Wall" that inflicted 300 LP damage. Yuri placed "Predaplant Spider Orchid" to destroy Sora's "Frightfur Claw Pirate". Next, he summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom", "Mirage" and "Persona" dragons. He attempted to use the latter's effect to negate the effects of "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary", but Sora protected his monster by banishing a "Frightfur Unit" from his Extra Deck. Since that backfired, Yuri used his dragons as materials for the Fusion Summon of his new dragon, "Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon". The dragon negated Sora's monsters' effects, but Sora played the effect of "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" once more to prevent it from being affected. Yuri counted on this, as Sora had no monsters left in his Extra Deck to support this effect. He used "Sharp Pendulum Strike" to destroy Sora's boss monster, who protected it with "Frightfur Change of Memory"; he summoned "Frightfur Bone Diver" and had it become the target of that effect. Upon the latter's destruction, Sora's LP doubled. Yuri used "Revibubble" to set "Sharp Pendulum Strike", but Sora played the same Action Card to set "Frightfur Change of Memory". The two played their cards once more, but the effects repeated once more. Yuri declared it was time, as "Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon" attacked Sora's "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary". Sora laughed, seeing Yuri was desperate, but noticed his monster looked different. Yuri declared it was poisoned; whenever a card left the field, the effects of "Starving Venemy Dragon" and "Lethal Dose Dragon" placed Venemy Counters on all monsters on the field. Yuri complimented Sora for being a skillful Duelist, but it was over, considering Sora's monster's ATK was lowered, while his dragon's ATK was raised by 100 per each counter. Sora was in shock that 46 counters have been gathered. Despite his monster weakened, Sora swore to win for his sister. Yuri pointed out a contradiction in Sora's story: Sora stated that the contract with G.O.D. continued as long as the individual is satisfied, yet Sora wished to relive his moments with his sister. In other words, Yuri noticed that Sora didn't wish to remember the way his sister suffered, and was why Sora's contract ended. Sora had a lack of words trying to deny that, but Yuri thought that Sora felt that he accomplished nothing after Miu passed away; reviving her would only make Sora "forever cling to her." Sora shouted Yuri to stop, who pointed out that Sora's monster looked like his sister. Sora noticed this, while Yuri showed the only thing that Sora actually accomplished was having friends with his companions - Shun and Shingo - but he abandoned that. Sora attempted to reason with Yuri that he could not abandon the dead, but Yuri questioned him what happened after G.O.D. abandoned souls. To show him that, Yuri declared an attack with "Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon". Yuri defeated Sora, and swapped sides with Yuya. Inside his mind, Yuri rested on the bench, and admitted to Yuto that Duel was exhausting to him. As Yuto swapped sides with Yuya, Yuri and Yugo (the latter waking up) felt something was wrong. Yugo hurried Yuri, as Yuya was at the Adam Factor. When they found Yuya, Yugo kneeled and cried, for Yuya remembered his past. Yuri lowered his head, for Yugo's efforts to make Yuya forget have failed, with the Adam Factor having restored those memories. Yuya went back to the real world, and confirmed to Yuzu that Yuto, Yugo and Yuri were actually his brothers. With the secret revealed, Yuzu began to see Yuya's brothers, and Yuya suspected the place had something to do with that. Yuya confirmed the trio were his brothers, until the day of the World Illusion. Yuya explained the events of the World Illusion, and his brothers explained that crossing time and space in the capsule disoriented Yuya's memories; the trio decided not to remind Yuya, else the memories would've made him sad. Seeing what a great sacrifice his brothers made to protect him, Yuya cried, and thanked Yuri, Yugo and Yuto. For the sake of his brothers, Yuya swore to destroy G.O.D. Eve refused to back down, while his brothers supported him. Yuri used "Penetration Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Starving Venemy Dragon", and had it copy the effects of "Timelord Progenitor Vulgate". Yuya's brothers continued to support him by using some of their cards to bring Eve down. Their efforts succeeded, as Eve's monsters were banished, and Yuya attacked directly with "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". To protect herself, Eve destroyed "Mystic Hell Gate" and "Mystic Heaven Gate" to Special Summon "Genesis Omega Dragon". In the wake of its summoning, Yuri protected Yuya, as the dragon made its entrance. When "Genesis Omega Dragon" claimed the four brothers that traveled space and time were the source of strength, Yuri became annoyed it even spoke nonsense. When Yuya felt more pain, he stated he and G.O.D. resonated with each other. Yugo questioned G.O.D., as it destroyed countless worlds, but the dragon claimed that the citizens of those worlds destroyed themselves. Yuto felt that the individuals felt satisfaction, and this prevented the civilization from advancing. Yuri explained to others that instead of announcing war, G.O.D. destroyed civilizations from within. Yuya claimed that people like Sora and Ren attempted to resist G.O.D.'s temptations, for they had hope that stopped "Genesis Omega Dragon", who preyed on people's weaknesses. The four brothers announced they'd stop G.O.D., as "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" attacked "Genesis Omega Dragon". Much to their shock, G.O.D. stopped the attack by placing a Pendulum Monster to a Pendulum Zone, and ended Yuya's turn. It attempted to finish Yuya off with a direct attack, who used "Enter-Mate Odd-Eyes Valet" to reduce the damage he'd taken. Yuya realized that G.O.D. even baited his and Reiji's father to its bidding. Yuto, Yugo and Yuri were furious, but noticed they started to fade away. They admitted it was a miracle they stayed with Yuya for so long, and decided to extend their help, warning Yuya that the longer the Duel progressed, the stronger G.O.D. would become. Yuya Pendulum Summoned "Starving Venemy Dragon", "Dark Anthelion Dragon", "Clearwing Fast Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Yuto's dragon attacked "Genesis Omega Dragon", who played its effect once more to negate the attack and end their turn. Yuto frowned, but on G.O.D.'s turn, Yugo used his dragon to negate the effects of "Genesis Omega Dragon", who was unable to play its effect, due to its Pendulum Zones being occupied. The two copies of "Nova Portal" in G.O.D.'s Pendulum Zones were destroyed to negate that effect, much to Yuya's brothers' shock. G.O.D. stated they could expect despair from it, but it also offered hope: a world in which Yuya was with his brothers and father, where Yugo won the tournament, and where Yuri and Yuto gave flowers and cake to Yuya on his birthday. G.O.D. offered Yuya this world if he merely surrendered the Duel, and Adam Factor, to the dragon. Yuya considered that move, but his brothers swayed him out of this, for they protected Yuya, and their sacrifice would've been in vain if Yuya let G.O.D. win. Declaring they'd always be with Yuya, the three brothers - Yuto, Yugo and Yuri - vanished by offering themselves to the Adam Factor, allowing Yuya to draw "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon". When Yuya faced Reiji, he realized that the latter fought in his father's name, since Reiji only had Leo as his family. In fact, Yuya thought of his brothers, realizing that because of them, he managed to overcome the tragedy of his past, and have an idea what to do with Reiji. While racing for the last Action Card, Yuya reminded Reiji of his brothers, who were involved in the arc of destiny. Relationships Yuya Sayaki Yuya is Yuri's youngest brother. Yuya and Yuri are complete opposites of one another: while Yuya sees the good in others and Duels for fun, Yuri sees only the worst and Duels in a sadistic manner. Yuri even forcefully took over Yuya's body during their Duel with Sora, scolding Yuya for his gullibility while torturing Sora to expose him for the deceptive sadist he is. Despite this, Yuri genuinely cares for Yuya to the point that he will show no mercy to anyone who harms Yuya in any way. He even willing to erase all memories they have together to avoid making Yuya sad of his and Yuto and Yugo's death during World Illusion. Yuya also seems to be Yuri's favorite brother as he went as far as competing with Yuto and Yugo for Yuya's attention at his birthday. Yuto and Yugo Yuri is prone to argue with Yuto and Yugo at certain moments. The three of them have brotherly rivalry against each other over Yuya's affection, competing on who is giving the best birthday gifts for the youngest brother at his birthday. Nevertheless, the three of them are close and care for one another. They would work together despite their differences, especially whenever Yuya is involved as they all share a common need to protect their younger brother. Yuzu Hiragi Having noted Yuzu's fondness for handsome guys, Yuri makes an assumption that he might be her type to the point of flirting with her to Yuya's dismay. Sora Compared to Yuya, Yuri knew instantly that Sora was lying about being forced to Duel them against his will. He proceeded to torture Sora until he forced the child to reveal his true colors. Deck Like his anime counterpart, Yuri runs a Predator Plant Deck focusing on Fusion Summoning. Like his other counterparts, Yuri's Deck has been influenced by Yuya, with him using cards like "Pendulum Fusion" that allow him to Fusion Summon using Pendulum Monsters, and with his "Starving Venemy Dragon" evolving to a Pendulum Monster. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters